


Yellow Iris, Chrysanthemum and Rhododendron

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Coffee Shops, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Soulmates, also, friend dates, mentions of past abuse (bullying), mentions of past abuse (parental), none of the main focuses here drink alcohol, spoilers: Luciel's given name, these two dont even know how much theyre married, this is my kind of fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Meeting the charity band The Lost&Found was eventful, in more ways than simply being introduced to the family of their party coordinator. While some members had trouble connecting with each other, others were getting along swimmingly.Two of those who got along without trouble, were Yuna and Seven.





	Yellow Iris, Chrysanthemum and Rhododendron

The next time Yuna sees Saeyoung, he’s standing at her door at 2 am, carrying a laptop and a backpack.

“Uh,” she laughs, “Hi?”

“Do you know how loud Mira and Saeran are?”

His question catches her off guard for a moment, and she blinks in surprise. Then she smirks, crossing her arms as she leans against the door frame.

“After several years of being Mira’s roommate,” she nods, shrugging, “it’s not unheard of.”

He groans, “I feel like I learned something I could very well live without knowing.”

She bites back her comment about him probably being just as loud, and laughs, “are you asking to sleep here tonight, Space Prince?”

He shrugs, a light blush dusting his cheeks from the nickname, “I don’t plan on sleeping,” he says, “I have work to do. I just can’t concentrate with them…you know.”

“I know.”

She nods, swinging the door open as an invitation as she turns around to walk back into the apartment. Saeyoung follows her inside, closing the door behind him.

“Bathroom’s in the back on the left,” she says, gesturing to the hall as she makes her way into the kitchen, “Mira’s on the right. Can I get you anything?” she opens the ‘warm drinks’ cabinet, “Tea? Water? Coffee? Wine?”

He freezes in the midst of placing his bag on the floor next to the couch, “…Wine? This early?”

“Don’t look at me,” she huffs, “I don’t drink. Mi-Rae and Kisaki do.”

“at 2 am?”

“Yeah.”

He nods, “right. Uh…coffee?”

“any preference?”

“uh. Surprise me?”

“Sure~. Blankets and pillows are in the cabinet under the TV, mind getting out some?”

Saeyoung hums, setting down his laptop and heading for the cabinet.

A few minutes later he’s surrounded himself with pillows and a thin blanket, and Yuna walks in with two mugs. She hands him one with a wink, “hope you don’t mind Triple Triple dark roast. You look like you need it.”

“Thanks,” he deadpans, thinking that he should be offended but can only fake it.

_Weird how she knew exactly what I wanted. _

She puts the second mug on the small table next to the armchair as she gets her own duvet from the cabinet, as well as a tablet from the charging station by the balcony. She hums as she begins to get comfortable on the seat.

Saeyoung quirks his brow, “uh…you don’t have to stay here with me…”

“It’s fine,” she waves him off, her body disappearing in the thick covers, “I doubt I’ll be able to sleep now anyway.”

He frowns, and she rolls her eyes.

“Stop worrying. It’s no trouble. besides,” she purses her lips, “you don’t look like you’re aiming for a full night’s rest either.”

He shrugs, “I’m a night owl. I work best at night…and I’m used to pulling several all nighters, heh.”

She hums, “a relic of your agency days, I presume?”

He chuckles, albeit a tad darkly, “how’d you know?”

She shrugs, “lucky guess. Is that relic also how you found out where I live?”

“Actually,” he says, a little pridefully, “Mira invited me in once. While I was on my way back she asked for a lift, but still needed to finish something up so she invited me to stay for a bit.”

“I see…”

For a moment, he watches as she bites her lip.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

She whips her head up with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights, then she scoffs with a smirk, “’course not. Was just thinking.” She leans towards him, “am I making you uncomfortable?”

“What?” he shakes his head in confusion, “No, why…? I’m the one who came over unannounced—”

“So, no?”

“No,” he almost sounds offended, and she giggles.

“Good. Then it’s fine, no?”

He hesitates. “Yeah.”

After that, a pleasant silence settles between them, only interrupted here and there by short quips at their expressions while working, or frustrated grunts. _Working with Yuna_, Saeyoung thinks, _feels like second nature._

_It’s nice. _

(and they do both end up falling asleep, and then sleeping in until 12.)

Xxx

As Yuna is rummaging through the kitchen, looking for something edible, Saeyoung scrolls through social media on his phone, sitting at the island counter when he’s interrupted by her voice.

“Will you be staying all weekend?”

Her question is a good one, and makes him actually consider it.

“Can I?” he asks, “I don’t want to bother you…”

“Pshaw, don’t be ridiculous,” she waves him off as she gathers ingredients for schnitzel, a somewhat simple European dish, “I prefer having someone here. I’m not used to being alone.”

“You’re not?” he asks, abandoning his phone in favor of focusing on her. she shakes her head.

“For as long as I can remember I shared a room with other people—even later on it was just Mira. It’s…” she hesitates, then heaves a sigh, “…I sleep better when others are in the room. Just hearing their breathing calms me down.”

“Hm…” he hums, “then, Mira being at Mint Eye must have been hard—not only cause of the danger she was in.”

Yuna nods, “yeah. I stayed at Kisaki’s place for that time. It got a little too quiet here,” she laughs. Saeyoung frowns.

From just watching her in public, you’d think she was constantly happy, the optimist, never scared, never hurting, not a trace of problems in her mind.

But just a sleepover could reveal how much she was hiding, covering up with a laugh.

“Anyway,” she throws her hair over her shoulder, “you got around a lot with the Agency, right? Any place stick out in particular?”

As she continues to work on lunch, Saeyoung hums, actually considering it.

“I didn’t really do much sightseeing, but I thought Europe was pretty.”

She snorts, “all of Europe?”

He laughs, “Yea! Europe is known for the older architecture, and the nice wines~”

She hums, “You don’t strike me as the drinking type.” She glances at him, “am I right?”

Saeyoung blinks, then nods a little sheepishly, “Yeah…uh, it’s. It’s not really my scene. I doubt Saeran drinks, either.”

She huffs, amused, “Figures. I’m not surprised, to be honest.”

“You don’t drink either, right?” he asks. She nods.

“Nope~ never really saw the appeal. I tried some once in High School, but I wasn’t a fan.”

He hums, a smile involuntarily stretching over his lips.

“Did you do anything stupid in School?” she asks, and his smile drops. He chuckles darkly, “Heh. Maybe I would have in Middle School, if I’d gone.”

Her movements cease, and she almost throws a concerned glance his way—but she refrains as she gets back to work.

“I did some stupid things,” she says instead, “but mainly I was just alone, haha.”

Saeyoung frowns, “…you’re not going to ask?”

She pauses, then smiles to herself, “No,” she sends him a warm gaze, “doesn’t feel like my place to, yet.”

He blinks, taken aback by every word she just said.

“Yet?” he echoes.

She laughs, “Well, I hope someday you’ll tell me, but I won’t ask. I’m patient enough for that, lol.”

He hums, nodding distractedly as she proceeds to put the food into the oven.

“So…you were alone a lot?”

She hums, “Yeah, y’see, I have ADHD, which has many symptoms despite how little is known about it, but one of those is RSD—rejection sensitive dysphoria—which leads to, in some cases, becoming a people pleaser, or—in my case—isolating oneself from the world.”

She laughs it off, “luckily I grew out of that pretty quickly. Hm, there was the bike accident in second year though—”

He chokes, quickly descending into a short bout of wheezing, “_What_!?”

And just like that, their conversation becomes lighthearted as the two tell stories of their school days, and learn about their school careers.

Saeyoung learns Yuna become a social butterly when entering high school, was in theater club, and he learns that Yuna picked up archery, various gymnastics and music in High School, where she started the Lost&Found.

Yuna, on the other hand, learns that Saeyoung and Saeran would sneak out at night to see the stars, and in high school, while he went by the name ‘Luciel’ he was the class clown, and when going to University, struggled to not be noticed because of his high scores. She also learns that he created an app during his University years, and graduated early, almost immediately moving on to the RFA.

In comparison to him, her achievements are more art-based, and she finds herself ending up hiding the fact that she repeated her final year of high school twice.

_He didn’t need to know that. _

But even so, she felt more comfortable with him than she should be, at this stage in their friendship. And yet, she found herself inexplicably drawn to him—

As he was to her.

When he leaves on Sunday afternoon, Yuna doesn’t let him leave before scribbling her cellphone number on his wrist with the words:

** _‘txt me, lolol! xoxo’ _ **


End file.
